telltale_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead Season 1
The Walking Dead Season 1 was release in 2012 with the 400 Days DLC episode in 2013 June. It received a game of the year edition in August 2013 and has 6 episodes all together.The game is based on the comics from the creators of The Walking Dead. Episodes Episode 1: "A New Day" Lee Everett is on his way to jail for murdering a senator sleeping with his wife. While leaving Atlanta the police officer runs over a walker and crashes the car off the highway. After fighting off the policeman (who turned into a walker after the crash), Lee meets Clementine, a young girl who was hiding out in her tree-house, as well as Shawn Greene. Shawn takes Lee and Clementine home to Shawn's family farm of his father, Hershel Greene. Lee meets a family, consisting of husband and wife, Kenny and Katjaa, and their young son, Duck. After failing to save Shawn from the walkers, Lee and Kenny's family were banished from the farm. They leave in Kenny's car and drove to Macon.They meet new survivors,Lilly and her father,Larry,Glenn,Carley and Doug. After a huge argument Lee worked on finding a way into the pharamacy and get Larry the pills for his heart. Carley and Lee goes to a motel to save Glenn. In the end of the episode they get overrun by walkers and Lee has to choose to save either Carley or Doug and escape the drugstore. Episode 2: "Starved for Help" This episode focuses on how the group struggles for food and more survivors join Lee Everett's group. The group also meets three nice farm folks who offers them shelter and food. Later in the episode they are ambushed by bandits, they shot Mark in the shoulder. One of the brothers,Danny goes with Lee to a camp of the bandits to do some recon. While dinner Lee finds Mark legless and convinces the group to stop eating human meat. The St.Johns lock everyone up, but fails after. Lee is forced to help Lilly save her father Larry or help Kenny kill Larry, breaking one of their frienships. Episode 3: "Long Road Ahead" A week after the events of Starved for Help, the survivors continue to use the Travelier Motel for shelter. The episode begins with Lee and Kenny doing a supply run in Macon. Before they could go into the drugstore Beatrice came screaming for help. Kenny tries to convince Lee to leave her for the walkers.(Lee can kill her or leave her). They collected the supplies and returns to the motel.Lilly tells them about supplies being stolen and that someone is a traitor. Upon finding the bag for Lilly, bandits held everyone hostage outside Lilly's room. They attacked the survivors and the motel. While in the r.v., Lilly blames Carley/Ben for being traitors. The r.v. stopeed and she gets everyone to get out and decide what to do with the traitors. Lilly shoots Carley or attempts to shoot Ben but accidently shoots Doug. The group decides if she comes with them or is left behind. Later the episode Katjaa commited suicide from trying to kill her son in mercy, leaving Lee and Kenny to do it.(They can also leave him to reanimate). In the end of the episode they meet Chuck,Omid and Christa. In the epilogue Lee and Kenny heard The Stranger talk on Clementine's walkie. Episode 4: "Around Every Corner" After the events of Long Road Ahead,Lee,Clementine,Christa,Ben,Kenny,Chuck and Omid finally reaches Savannah. Someone rings a bell from a belltower causing the man on the walkie to warn them of the incoming walkers. All of them escaped except Chuck who stayed behind to distract the walkers. The group finds a mansion and gets inside the house. After awhile,Lee and Kenny went to scavenge a boat, but none was left. Lee sees someone with a hoodie coming their way and warns Kenny to get down. Lee tries to ambush her but she instead ambushes Lee from behind. Her name is Molly. Molly helped Clementine and Kenny escape and gave her weapon to Lee. Lee crawled through the sewers and encounters Chuck's body and finds a cancer group. The leader, Vernon with the woman Brie questioned Lee and fears he is from Crawford. Vernon and Brie helps the group get to Crawford to get meds,gas and battery for the peolple and boat. At the end of the episode Clementine was kidnapped and Lee got bitten by a walker. Finale:"No Time Left" The Episode picks up from where the previous episode ended, in the morgue. Lee Everett passed out from the bite he received in the previous episode. The group tries to cut his arm off while he is out but he awakens and makes the choice of keeping or cut his arm. They return to the mansion after being stranded on the hospital. Upon arriving there, they're boat was stolen by Vernon's group, leaving Kenny frustrated.The group has a fight for survival in the mansion as walkers break in. They then hid in the attic and escape the room nextdoor. Kenny "dies" in either a dark room or crowded alleyway. Later Lee,Christa and Omid reaches a large maccabe sign to cross, but not all three gets to the Marsh House. Lee gets threaten and critized by The Stranger for all of his choices. He or Clementine kills him and leaves the marsh house. While walking outside Clementine sees her undead parents and becomes sad. Lee passed out once again, letting Clementine get him into a store. He learns Clem to survive against walkers and says his goodbyes, leaving Clem to leave him or shoot him in mercy. Characters *Lee Everett *Clementine *Police Officer *Andre *Chet *Shawn Greene *Kenny *Sandra *Katjaa *Duck *Lilly *Larry *Glenn *Mark *Andy St.John *Danny St.John *Hershel Greene *Irene *Beatrice *Brenda St.John *The Stranger *Omid *Christa *Chuck *Vernon *Brie *Clive *Joyce *Boyd *Ben Paul *Travis *David *Diana *Ed *Carley *Doug *Jolene *Gary *Anna Correa *Logan *Crawford Oberson *Molly Special Episode-400 Days The episode focuses on 5 stories that takes place near and in Gil's Pitstop. The five protagonists are Vince,Wyatt,Shel,Bonnie and Russell with Tavia as the epilogue protagonist.400 Days bridges a gap between season 1 and season 2. Each character's story takes place in a specific day. Vince- Day 2 Vince is on his way to prison for killing a man and to help his brother, but the outbreak begins and walkers infest the prison bus. Wyatt- Day 41 Wyatt and his friend Eddie tries to escape a man who wants to kill them for they accidently killed his friend. They escape him for a while but hits Bennett with they're car. Eddie or Wyatt leaves the dcar to investigate if he is alive while the one who stayed gets attacked by the man, forcing them to drove off, leaving one behind. Russell- Day 184 Russell walks on a highway to get to his grandmother.He sees a car coming foward, he either hids(seeing Doug or Carley's body) or he just stays where he is. The man Nate offered him a ride which Russell can accept but rides with him regardless. When they reach Gil's Pitstop a man starts shooting them until Nate and Russell flank him. Russell can then leave Nate behind or stays with him. Bonnie- Day 220 Bonnie's story is about her being followed through a cornfield by a group of mysterious, flashlight-wielding figures, and her subsequent attempt to defend herself. Shel- Day 236 & 259 Shel's story follows her attempt to create a safe refuge in Gil's Pitstop along with her Becca, and other fellow survivors, notably the cancer support group who were last seen in Savannah in Episode 4. Epilogue- Tavia- Day 400 Tavia attempts to recruit the survivors to join a community. 400 Days Characters *Tavia *Radio Survivor *Clive *Shel *Roman *Becca *Vince *Wyatt *Bennett *Marcus *Danny *Justin *Bonnie *Russell *Nate *Walt *Dee *Leland *Stephanie *Joyce *Boyd *Eddie *Jerry *Clyde *Jean *Roberto *Macon Citizen Deaths *Ben Paul *Police Officer *Chet(Determinent) *Katjaa *Duck *Ed(Confirmed Fate) *Dian(Confirmed Fate) *The Stranger *Larry *Danny St.John(Determinent) *Andy St.John(Determinent) *Jolene *Irene *Beatrice *Carley *Doug *Chuck *David *Travis *Brie *Stephanie *Boyd(Determinent) *Roberto(Determinent) *Crawford Oberson(Zombified) *Logan(Alive and Zombified) *Lee Everett *Clyde *Bennett *Walt *Dee *Leland(Determinent) *Jerry *Marcus *Justin(Determinent) *Danny *Vernon(Off-screen) *Jean *Macon resident Gallery Category:The Walking Dead Category:Season 1